Ever After
by Elmoak1991
Summary: Elena And Stefan have settled in the small town of Clearedge where they hope to stay for a while, but they fear the inevitable move when Damon comes to town leaving a trail of death. Bell and Sadie are new to the town, and they are on the run. Will there arrival get bring bad news for Damon, Stefan, and Elena? Can someone bring Damon back to his better self?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Beginnings

Bell stood with her hand to her stomach, shocked by the sudden pain that ran through her body like electricity. She had been having a quite night and was headed to bed when it struck. Luckily it had stopped as quickly as it has started.

Before She could move or even think the phone rang causing her to jump slightly. She cursed under her breath. She went back the way she came and glanced at the caller ID that read 'Sadie Nicole.'

"It is about damn time." Bell said once she answered the phone. "Do you have any idea how worried I have been? It's been months!"

"Bell..." Sadie said in a hushed tone alerting Bell who stiffened.

"Sadie? What's wrong?"

"Bell I am in trouble. It is hard to explain." Sadie said still in a hushed tone. "I need help. I need you. Can you come to me?" Sadie sobbed into the phone. "Please?"

"Where are you? I will go to you?" Bell asked, making her way to her room.

The other line was silent for a moment. "I am in Hells territory." Sadie whispered so softly Bell almost missed it.

Bell nearly dropped the phone. "What!" Bell asked confused. Hells territory AKA Vile Grove (A small town located next to Salem) was not the best of places to be. Even Sadie knew that. "What are you doing there?"

"I have to go." Sadie said suddenly hurrying off the phone. "6479 Kip dr." she added. "Please, Bell. Hurry!

**Seven Months Later**

Sadie looked around slowly. It was a cute place to live. The house was more like a two-story cottage, But it was cozy she supposed.

"Sadie cheer up. It is the best we can do for now. Besides it is a lot better than the trashy motel rooms." Bell said as she walked past her best friend. She walked the bag of clothes quickly up the stairs to her new bedroom.

She threw the bags on the dusty bed and glanced out the window. The sun was beginning to go down. "Dee come see this. We have a perfect view of the sun setting." Bell called down to Sadie.

Bell heard the dragging sound Dee's feet made as she made her way up the stairs and into the room.

She went to the window, and sat on the window seat. "This is a cute place. Do you think we can start over here?" Sadie asked with uncertainty.

Bell joined her on the seat. They both watched the sunset quietly until Bell knew how to answer. "I think if we try hard enough we could."

Sadie nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

"You can't come here and start killing people Damon!" Elena said. She stood with her arms folded across her chest. She loved that Damon was here, but he needed to straiten up his act.

"It has been ten years and all you have to say to me is that." Damon said then took another hit from the bottle.

Elena sighed. "No...I am glad to see you. You have had us worried Damon. You stopped calling. You stopped texting."

"Well I figured after the way things ended last time I visited I would give you guys space." Damon said dragging out the word space.

Elena frowned. Her and Stefan had to leave the town they were then because Damon had been a mess. He killed at least five people and a cat. People started to whisper about the new comers so they left before anyone could hit the nail on the head.

"Well if you plan on doing the same you it is better you leave now." Elena said hating that she had to be mean to him. Especially when she really wanted to hold him to take away his pain. He had been back to his old self since she had picked Stefan over him. The memory of that was not a pleasant one. Elena thought for a moment that Damon was going to kill her. The memory flashed into her mind.

_She walked into the living room where Stefan and Damon were. They both were standing and stopped talking when she entered. She felt as thought she was going to lose apart of herself. She knew she would lose Damon. "I have gone over all this a thousand times. I can't even believe that all this has happened. But I can't ignore my heart, and my heart chooses Stefan." Elena paused. Damon looked so pissed he looked dangerous. "Damon, I am so sorry. I lo..." He sentence had been cut off due to the fact that she was now flying backward. She smacked into a wall and Damon had his hand on her throat. For a split second Elena could see hurt, but before she could do anything, Damon stole one last kiss then disappeared out the door. _

"Look what the cat dragged in." Stefan said as he walked up to them. "Your work is all over the news." He added.

"Just spreading the love little brother." Damon said.

"Damn it Damon." Stefan said frustrated. "Can you for once visit without leaving a trail of bodies?"

Damon glanced out the window and smiled his cocky half-smile. "Looks like I wont have to go far for some fun." He looked to Stefan. "Your new neighbors look good enough to eat."

"What?" Elena said, then walked to the window. "I didn't know we were getting neighbors." Elena said as though she were somewhere else.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Just wanted to visit. Maybe stay in town for a while. I like it here. It's not Mystic Falls, but hey." he took another sip if rum. "How are you two love birds?" He asked then looked at Elena. "You ready to come back to the better brother?" He asked her with a wink.

Elena shook her head as she looked down. She hated when Damon did that to her. Choosing was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. "Damon." She said taking a step forward, but stopped when he took a step back.

"Don't." He said with his hands held up.

Elena gave him a pained look making him close his eyes. He hated that look. Like she was lost or something. "Well I think this is enough family reunion for ten years. See ya in another decade."

* * *

"I am going to walk to town for some sugar and something for dinner. Do you need anything?" Bell asked Sadie.

Sadie thought about it for a moment then shook her head. "I think I am good. How long do you think I should stay hidden?"

"Just a few weeks. We should both try to keep low profiles for now. Especially you. You are who they want." Bell said hating that Sadie had to stay here.

"I know you are right. I just hate having to feel like the world his against me." Sadie said as she plopped down on the old worn sofa.

"I know. Me too." Bell said. She waved to Sadie before going out the front door.

* * *

Damon Stopped short. He was about to get into his car when her scent cough him. She smelled sweet like honey. He turned and eyed her walking down the dirt path toward town. She had long brown hair that blew in the wind. It was then he decided he was staying. Even if he didn't realize it.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews so I know to continue. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries full credit goes to the producers and the cw.**

Chapter two: Destiny

**Seven Months Ago**

Bell followed the dirt road to the address Sadie had given her. Her heart raced all the way here and she wondered over and over what Sadie got herself into.

Finally she made it to the end of the road. She parked the car in front of an old-looking shack type house. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and her arms tingled with warning. Every fiber in her being told her to get back in the car and drive away.

Bells shoulders moved with the deep breath she took. She had to go in there. Sadie was in there and she would not leave this place without her.

Slowly she made her way to the door. The door stood ajar, so bell pushed it. The door squeaked open. "Sadie?"Bell called out. It was dark inside and her voice echoed giving her the impression the place was mostly empty.

Bell looked around the first floor finding nothing. She made her way carefully up the stairs, which creaked as she went up. "Sadie?" She called out again. She started to go down the hall to the left when she heard Sadie.

"Bell? You really came." She said. Bell turned around quickly. Sadie was sitting in the door way hugging her knees to her chest. She looked sweaty and sickly.

"Of course I came." Bell said taking Sadie into her arms. "I will always find you. Remember?" Bell said much like a mother would when trying to comfort a child.

"I am so sorry, Bell." Said said then threw her arms around Bell. "I should have listened to you. I should have..."

"We need to get going." Bell said cutting her off. She got a warning chill down her spine. She knew if they didn't go now then they would never be able to leave.

Sadie nodded and allowed Bell to help her up. Sadie felt weak so she had no choice but to allow Bell to help her.

Bell quickly got her out of the house and into her car. Bells heart beat frantically as they pulled away. Her mind refusing to accept what her heart already know. There was no way they would get out of whatever Sadie got them into this easily.

* * *

**Now**

Bell woke with the morning sun. Today she was going to go to town to find a job. They were low on money and the winter months would be approaching soon, and they had few winter clothes and no heavy blankets. Not to mention this place was not free and they only had enough saved for the next month.

Bell rolled to her side so she could see out the window. She pulled her light sweater down so her panties would not show. She could not see the sun since it rose on the other side of the house, but it was still pretty out.

Screams interrupted Bell's thoughts. She jumped out of bed and nearly jumped the stairs. She found Sadie in the kitchen, and one of the burners had a little fire in it. Bell placed a pot lid over it and after a few seconds the fire died out.

"I was trying to make breakfast. I was going to surprise you with it." Sadie said shaking her head. "I guess I still can't cook."

Bell laughed. "I love you." She said still laughing.

Sadie joined in on the laughter. They both laughed for a good five minutes. Neither could remember the last time they just laughed. It had been so long, both their stomachs hurt from it.

Once they were able to catch their breaths, Sadie sat at the table. "What are we going to do? I feel like this is just another place they will find us."

Bell joined her at the table. "We lost them. It has been two months since there have been any signs of them. For now we are safe. I will do some charms to insure it. This place is ours. They can come in unless we allow them to."

With that Bell went up stairs to her bag. She pulled out the crystals she blessed last night. She placed one on each window sill and one next to both the back and front door.

She then went outside the house. She walked around it three times, chanting as she goes.

Sadie watched her from inside the house. She had to thank her lucky stars for Bell. Bell had always been her best friend, and would always defend her, even when Bell knew Sadie was in the wrong. Even thought they were the same age Bell had always been the closest thing she had to a mother. Hell Bell was the closest thing she had to a family.

She thought about the day she had left. Bell had done everything she could to get her to stay, But Sadie would not hear any of it, and still when she called Bell had come to the rescue. Even though Sadie hadn't called in months. So Bell was her best friend, and Sadie felt as though she did not deserve her.

* * *

Alena sat with her face in her hands. She was not happy with the way things were left yesterday. Her heart always hurt for Damon. This little fact always made it hard to be completely happy with Stefan. That was not fair to Stefan. She chose him, and he should get all of her.

"I think he is gone. There is no sign of him. There is not even a dead body. Which is good." Stefan said. He went to Alena taking her in his arms. "I am so sorry." He said in her ear.

Alena rested her head on his chest. She sometimes wished Stefan wasn't so nice about the whole, feelings for Damon thing. She hated the way she hurt Stefan. But she also hated to see Damon so hurt. This whole thing wasn't fair to either of them. She wished she could just take herself out of the equation, but she knew neither Stefan nor Damon would allow that. So it was just hard all around.

Stefan looked out the window. He saw a woman with long brown. She was walking around her house and it looked at though she was chanting. "I think we should invite our new neighbors for dinner." He smiled at Alena. "Lets do normal stuff for a change."

"Okay." Alena said giving Stefan a smile. She went to the stairs then turned to him. "I will ask them as soon as I change." She said before going up.

Stefan closed his eyes once she was out of sight. He wished he could help her. He wished he could take away all the pain that seemed to be constant for her. It was as if danger was within ten miles of her it would find her and break her down as fast as it could.

Luckily life has been quite for quit some time now. Everything managed to calm down, and their lives have been semi normal with the exception of Damon of course.

"I will be right back." Alena said then gave Stefan a kiss. She looked at him and could tell he was lost in thought. "You okay?" She asked taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah." He gave her a smile.

"Okay she said.

Stefan watched her leave. He was about to call Damon again when his phone rang. The number on the caller ID was an unknown number. "Hello?" He said answering the phone.

"Stefan, It's Elijah. We need to talk."

* * *

"We really need to open this place up." Sadie said opening the thick curtains allowing the light to shine in through the kitchen windows. She waved her hand in the air at the dust that flew from it. "When was the last time someone lived here?" She said then coughed.

Bell Shrugged. "I have no clue. The woman was desperate to sell it thought. So she gave me the deed and it stays intact as long as we pay monthly."

"So it's ours as long as be pay?"

"Yep." Bell shrugged again. "It was the best I could do."

A knock on the door stopped the conversation. Bell when to answer the door and Sadie followed. "Can I help you?" Bell said to the woman on the other side.

"Hi. I am Alena. We live over there." Alena said pointing to her house across the street. My boyfriend and I wanted to invite our new neighbors over for dinner tonight."

"We would love to." Sadie said bumping Bell over a bit with her hip. "I am Sadie. This is Annabell, but everyone calls her Bell." Sadie took Alena's hand.

Alena smile. "That's great. So we will see you at six?" She said.

"Yeah absolutely." Sadie said with enthusiasm. Alena left and Sadie closed the door.

"I thought we were going to lay low?" Bell said following Sadie back into the kitchen.

"No, I am lying low. You still get to have a life. You deserve it after all I put you through. Beside it is just across the street. There is no harm in having dinner."

"Yeah well in the mummy they said no harm ever came from reading a book and we all know how that ended." Bell said causing Sadie to laugh.

* * *

"Okay I called him and arranged a meeting." Elijah said to the seer.

The seer sat closing her eyes. She had a headache.

"I still don't understand why you need me." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Because you have a connection to all of them." The seer said standing. "This threat is huge. It will take all of them to overcome it."

"They are all finally finding peace." Elijah said.

"There will be no peace left if they don't come together. This is their destiny. It always has been."

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave review so I know how I am doing. Thank You. :)**


End file.
